


Romance épicée

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilations de petits texte M et plus [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Self Prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Textes courts au rating élévé.





	1. Finalisation

**Author's Note:**

> Défi: Lier une ville (Liège) à un sentiment (Posséssion), à une moment de la journée (Crépuscule) et à un objet (Rubans en soie)  
> Pairing: Mark/Tom soit un prof/procureur.

Mark marchait en soupirant doucement, il n'était pas peu fier d'en avoir finit avec ses corrections, être instituteur avait ses avantages, mais de sacré inconvénients. Néanmoins, il n'aurait rien fait pour changer sa situation actuelle. De nombreux nouveaux enseignants enviaient sa positions actuelle, on l'avait titularisé, après cinq années de patience, c'était une chose rare. Son rêve était désormais réalité, il marcha lentement dans les rues de Liège en quêtes de cadeau sympas et originaux pour Noël, il savait que ce n'était pas simple face à sa mère qui fabriquait tout elle-même. Il posa un vague regard sur les stands en frissonnant, le froid mordait ses joues et rendait rouge. Il n'était pas un frileux d'ordinaire. Il devait avouer que là, il faisait vraiment très froid malgré l'écharpe autour de son cou et le bonnet qu'il avait mis sur sa tête. Il était encore tôt, le marché de noël était quasi vide de son monde habituel. Cela le rassurait comme ça lui paraissait un peu étrange. Il tenta d'oublier les histoires bizarres que les élèves se racontaient parfois pour se faire peur en se concentrant sur la musique qui sentait bon les fêtes de fin d'années. Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle sans y trouver son bonheur. Il y a des choses qui ne changeaient pas malgré les périodes et les saisons qui défilaient avec les modes et les styles qu'elle portait. Cela arriva à le calmer un peu dans son explorations des ruelles étroites.

-Pourquoi je ne trouve jamais rien ?

Il n'en avait rien à faire que les gens le regardaient bizarrement. Il n'était pas le seul à râler à voix haute dans la cité. De nombreux gens juraient en pleins de langues différentes sauf le français qui était la langue officielle de cette région de la Belgique. Il était la multiculturalité, mais on avait parfois tendance à oublier les véritables origines qui se cachait sous ses pavés, il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Au moins, la couleur de peau n'indiquait pas une classe sociale, il avait bien vu des avocats de toutes les teintes sortir du tribunal près de la place Saint-Lambert. Mark trouva son bonheur plus vite qu'il croyait, il ne manquait plus que le papier cadeau mais surtout les rubans en soie. A l'idée de voir son homme tenter de l'attacher avec, il sentit ses tissus de son pantalon le serrer douloureusement. Il prit quelques rouleaux de papier cadeau multicolore et sélectionna les rubans. Blanc pour les plus jeunes, Jaune pour les parent et rouge pour son chéri.  
Le professeur profita du fait que ce dernier soit absent de la maison pour tout emballé sans son aide et surtout cacher le cadeau qu'il y était destiné dans un endroit que seul lui pouvait deviner. Il s'installa avant de reprendre la lecture du livre qu'il lisait. Il avançait avec un certaine rapidité vers la fin du récit en grimaçant. Il sentait que l'auteur partait en chair saucisse de plus en plus comme si ce n'était pas vraiment la fin qu'il avait prévue à l'origine. Ressentir ce genre déception... C'est avec un grand plaisir quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer poussivement.

-Excusez-moi cher auteur, je vous pique mon petit ami.  
-Tom, tu es enfin rentré.  
-Au début de l'après-midi comme promis mon cher Mark. Prêt à faire des folies pour fêter la fin de tes corrections ?  
-Plus que jamais... Depuis que je vous aime Tom.  
-Mon plan de séduction et t'avoir dans mes bras étais une affaire des plus dure de mon existence. Et pourtant, je suis procureur. Les affaires tordues, ça me connaît.

Mark posa son livre et embrassa tendrement son amant, il était vrai que les deux hommes s'étaient longtemps cherchés avant qu'il en arrive là. L'enseignant craignait que son homosexualité lui coûte son poste, mais l'annonce de sa mise en couple avec Tom accéléra sa nomination. La directrice réclamait invitée à leur mariage quand il sera fixé. Le prof ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme un adolescent devant ses mots. Le procureur avait de longs cheveux brun clair. Particularité qui rendait jalouses la plupart de ses collègues féminines. Quand l'instituteur passait ses mains dedans, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir et de tenter d'aller plus loin ce qu'il avait toujours refusé depuis aujourd'hui. Son envie de tout à l'heure avait été le signe pour lui qu'il était près à s'unir sans brocher avec son petit ami. Les bouches se quittèrent un moment le temps de reprendre leurs souffles devenus erratique par l'intensité de l'échange. L'homme de droit sentit le changement, il dirigea l'homme dont il avait envie depuis le premier regard doucement vers la chambre en ôtant progressivement les vêtements qui devenaient gênant pour les deux amants. Complètement nus, ils se réfugièrent sous les couvertures chaudes se donnant des bisous un peu partout avec une certaine timidité pour celui dont le métier était de s'occuper de la transmission du savoir au plus jeune. Le procureur admirait la patience dont faisait preuve l'homme face aux adolescents bourrés d'hormones autant qu'un juge devant n'importe quel coupable, les adolescents sontcruels et froids parfois. Il laissa ses longs cheveux chatouiller le torse de son homme avant de lèche le membre gonflé déjà bien dur. Mark retenait son gémissement de plaisir. Ce que Tom lui faisait était tout simplement divin, jamais de sa vie, une pipe lui avait aussi bien exécutée, et pourtant il en avait déjà reçu des demoiselles... Il trouvait ce geste un peu rabaissant pour le partenaire. Avec cet homme ce n'était pas si gênant et il se sentait plié au plaisir de celui qui le suçait et non l'inverse ce qui était plus logique. C'était bizarre. Le procureur se mit et bouger sa bouche sur toute sa longueur imprimant petit à petit un mouvement de va et viens accompagner de quelques grognements rauques très sexy. Il sentait qu'il allait...

-T... Tom, arrête, je vais...

Tom stoppa avant de mettre ses doigts dans la bouche du prof. Ne comprenant pas, ce dernier pencha légèrement la tête.

-Lèche-les, hors de question qu'on en reste-là, tu es d'accord ?

Mark commença à lécher les doigts de cet homme qu'il aimait, tandis que ce dernier mordillait sans trop violence ses tétons dressés de l'enseignant aux cheveux sombres. Après quelques coups de langue et de dents, le corps de l'homme se tendit comme un arc. L'homme de droit l'empêcha de venir en serrant la base de son membre avec force.

-T... Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi, Tom.  
-Ne viens pas sans moi, c'est très égoïste de ta part, je veux que soi complètement à moi que tu me supplie de venir...  
-T... Tom...  
-Tu est à moi Mark, je suis ton premier homme et le dernier quitte à écarter tout ceux qui t'approche un peu trop.  
-Ce n'est pas très légal tout cela.  
-Je suis procureur, question droits, j'en connais un rayon.  
-Nul n'en est dessus, surtout toi.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.  
-Je ne m'envolerai pas, tu est mon homme maintenant, je suis un garçon très fidèle.  
-Je vais te faire l'amour, tu vas voir.

L'instituteur grogna tandis que Tom mettait à mal sa peau sensible. Bientôt, il oublia toute la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir pour laisser libre cours à ses gémissements de plaisir. Quand l'impatience rongea l'homme de droit, il s'introduit doucement. Qui arracha un cri de douleur au prof. Il se sentait comme déchiré en deux, mais aussi comme complet son amant en lui. Il respira doucement le temps de s'habituer à cette présence en lui. Tom caressa son petit ami tendrement. Mark serra les dents avant de bouger de lui-même ses hanches, son derrière était douloureux, mais son envie avait pris le dessus sur le reste, même cette sensation de déchirement qui s'en allait progressivement. Il avait du mal à croire que ça faisait autant mal que plaisir. Il se promit qu'un jour son procureur le saurait à son tour... Les coups de hanche de l'homme aux cheveux longs se firent plus intense comme s'il avait entendu toutes les pensées qu'avait formulées l'enseignant.

-Celui qui comptera me grimper dessus n'est pas né.  
-Dans ce cas, je ne t'appartiens pas...  
-Tu es à moi à présent, je te le ferai imprimer dans ton crâne.  
-Po... Possessif.

Tom se fit plus violent arrachant de cris à son partenaire happé par le changement de rythme de ses vas et viens en lui. Il sentait le membre de son partenaire gonflé comme sur le point de venir. Après trois coups, il éjacula en Mark qui frissonna de tout son long. Cette sensation étrange fit rougir l'enseignant qui vint quelques instants entres leurs deux corps. Les bras du procureur l'entourèrent avec tendresse. Épuisé par leurs actions et leur passage à l'acte.

-Qui plus est, on l'a fait...  
-J'avais senti ça, merci.  
-Je ne te lâcherai pas, puis tu m'aime n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, plus que tout, ton côté pervers m'étonnera toujours.

Tom rit de bon cœur avant de se retirer de son homme, l'instituteur frissonna en sentant le liquide couler entre ses jambes. Il se sentait comme la fontaine de la place Saint-Lambert, une sorte de fontaine, la chair légèrement douloureuse.

-Tu étais obligé d'y aller aussi fort Tom ?  
-Tes gémissements m'ont excité, je ne pouvais me contrôler.  
-Bien content que ma voix¨te plaise, contrairement à mes élèves.

Mark fit une moue boudeuse à son amant avant de regarder parla fenêtre le soleil qui se couchait doucement, colorant les nuages grisâtre qui se déplaçait au-dessus la ville pas fort grande comparée à certaine, mais aux visage différents selon la date où la traversait, les gens et les magasins se parant de style différents. Liège, leur ville pour toujours. Quelques sans domicile fixe, mais malgré tout, tout deux aimaient ce lieu comme personne.


	2. Après la demande en mariage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Première fois dans la cuisine (pour le défi de kumfu « Première fois »)  
> Pairing: Luke/Arwin soit Patissier/Facteur  
> Disclaimer: Ces personnages m'appartiennent entièrement toute ressemblance avec un autre texte est totalement fortuite.

Arwin se lava les mains avant de se mettre au travail. Il posa un regard sur l'horloge sur le mur en soupirant, il adorait vraiment son métier de boulanger-pâtissier, mais se lever aux aurores était vraiment le gros inconvénient. Il prit les ingrédients un à un avant de voir l'éclairage artificiel vaciller. L'artisan gourmand souleva un sourcil, il finit la préparation qu'il était en train de faire avant de le laver les mains puis les essuyer. L'homme se mit en quête d'une ampoule qui tiendrait un bon moment, comme toutes les autres avant elles. Il ouvrit ses tiroirs un à un et la trouva. Il sourit avant de remettre au boulot en sifflant les chansons qui passait à la radio aux petites heures du matin. Il nettoya les mains quand toutes ses préparations furent finies. Il prit ses tartes deux par deux et les disposa à nouveau dans sa vitrine avec une espèce d'harmonie de couleurs. Il prit ses pains dans un chariot, il sortit ses viennoiseries du four et ouvrit les volets de son petit commerce en souriant. Les clients matinaux étaient déjà présent. Il le salua brièvement avant de reprendre sa place derrière le comptoir. Un sourire bienveillant affiché sur son visage. Il reçut ses clients les uns après les autres avec cette même expression et cela une bonne partie de la journée.

-Profitons de ce moment de calme pour remplir notre estomac.

Il regarda la rue à travers la vitre de son commerce, les rues étaient relativement calme, il pouvait donc s'absenter, qui plus est il entendrait la clochette lui faire remarquer la présence d'un éventuel client. Il prit quelques viennoiseries, et sorti une brique d'un litre de jus d'orange et alluma sa cafetière. Il attendit un moment avant de se lever et se servit une tasse du liquide brunâtre dans une tasse immaculée quand il entendit un son venant de sa boutique. Il sauta de sa chaise et courut se mettre derrière son comptoir et ce qu'il vit lui fit sourire. Luke, son facteur attitré ainsi que son amant venait de finir sa tournée. Ses cheveux bruns décoiffés par le vent, ses yeux verts pétillants de joie. Arwin sourit doucement à l'homme qu'il aimait avant de lui poser une question essentielle.

-Tu es là tôt, aujourd'hui.  
-Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est un jour particulier.

Le pâtissier souleva un sourcil intrigué parce que disait le livreur de lettres. En quoi cette journée de mois de janvier pouvait être particulière. Il posa une main sur son menton et se mit à réfléchir. Luke se mit derrière lui et massa les épaules de son compagnon en douceur.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ?  
-Me ferais-tu l'honneur de t'épouser Arwin.

Le facteur se mit à genoux devant lui et tendit une boîte rouge carmin à son amant. L'artisan du pain se mit à rougir en prenant la boite et l'ouvrit avec prudence. La bague qu'elle contenait, était certes très simple mais vu qu'il devrait régulièrement la mettre autour de son cou à cause de son boulot.

-Alors ?  
-J'accepte ta demande.  
-J'en suis heureux.

Luke embrassa le boulanger-pâtissier à pleine bouche. La langue du livreur de courrier parcourait les lèvres encore closes de celui qu'il aimait. Arwin le serra dans ses bras et lui sourit avant de baisser les volets de son commerce.

-Je n'ai pas envie que les gens voient ce qu'on fait...  
-Laisse les homophobes là où ils sont Arwin, tu ne m'aime pour ma personne pas pour mon sexe.  
-Luke... Je t'ai aimé au premier regard, tu le sais.  
-Je me rappellerai toujours de ce recommandé...

Le boulanger se mit à rougir et prit les mains de son amant tendrement avant de le conduire doucement dans sa grande cuisine. Le facteur reprit son massage dans le dos de celui qu'il aimait. Ses mains descendaient progressivement sur son dos pour prendre possession du postérieur de son partenaire.

-J'ai envie de fêter nos fiançailles dans cette cuisine.  
-Je travaille dessus, c'est dégoûtant...  
-Je suis sûr que je peux te convaincre, dit Luke en caressant le membre du boulanger tendrement.  
-A... Arrête.  
-Je ne fais que commencer...

Le facteur continua son action par dessus le pantalon d'Arwin qui sentit ses vêtement le serrer progressivement.

-Pourquoi tu as fini à cette heure ?  
-J'ai fait ma tournée en vélo pour une fois.  
-Moi qui pensais que tu ne voulais pas faire comme ça au risque d'avoir deux tournées à faire demain...  
-Une de mes bonnes résolutions, c'est de nous permettre de prendre des vacances à deux. Et te demander en mariage est une autre.

Le boulanger se mit à répondre doucement à la provocation de cet homme. Comment aurait-il pu rester insensible à lui ? Il l'embrassa sauvagement faisant tomber le postier sur la longue table qui lui servait à faire ses sucreries. Luke savait que dans cet état, il valait laisser son homme faire ce qu'il veut. Il devrait sûrement lui dire que sa table se laverait facilement après tout... Il se mit à le déshabiller lentement, le faire dans une cuisine à toujours été un de ses fantasmes. Même s'il devrait passer en dessous. Majoritairement, c'était lui qui menait la danse ce qui n'empêchait l'inversion de cette position. Arwin se dévêtit à son tour et se colla à l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Prêt pour notre première fois dans cette cuisine.  
-Moi qui rêvais que me mange comme une pâtisserie.  
-Tu es vraiment un pervers.  
-Sentir ta langue parcourir ma peau nue...

L'artisan gourmand posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami pour le faire taire. Le livreur passa ses mains sur le pénis et sourit en remarquant que ce dernier était dressé. Il retourna ce dernier le mettant sous lui, il en avait marre d'attendre. Il passa sa langue sur les le ventre de l'homme qui avait capturé son cœur avec sa cuisine plus que divine et ses desserts à se rouler parterre. Il comprenait pourquoi ses clients venait malgré les rumeurs qui courraient dans le quartier. Il continua ses actions avec douceur léchant sa transpiration salée. Il sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Sa main continua ses caresses sur la peau chaude du membre du boulanger.

-Luke, je vais...

Le facteur se mit à accélérer sous la supplique de son amant. Le voir jouir était un de ses plaisirs qu'il avait du mal à se refuser, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Arwin serra ses poings, il ne voulait pas venir dans sa cuisine qu'il avait utilisée à peine ce matin.

-Pas dans la cuisine...  
-Ton corps me dit l'inverse mon chou à la crème. Puis je me devais de baptiser cette pièce un jour ou l'autre...  
-Pervers...

Luke l'embrassa et serra son membre continuant son geste envers l'homme qu'il aimait. Arwin rejeta sa tête en arrière sentant sa fin arriver, il eut l'impression de voir le monde en blanc quand il se libéra en haletant un peu. Il regarda son petit ami avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Bien qu'il n'aimât pas cette idée au départ, il sentit une chaleur monter en lui. Il écarta ses cuisses invitant silencieusement son partenaire à continuer ce qu'il faisait. Ce dernier introduit un doigt dans l'anneau de chair de son partenaire qui commençait à se détendre doucement sous ses actions si bien que les doigts dans l'antre se multiplièrent à une vitesse impressionnante sous les   
petits cris que produisait le boulanger-pâtissier.

-Luke.  
-J'arrive ma meringue à la fraise...

Le facteur s'introduit doucement dans son amant qui serra ses lèvres pour éviter de crier la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Bien qu'il aille l'habitude, ce moment était très souvent douloureux. Voyant l'état de l'homme qu'il aimait Luke caressa les cheveux courts avec une infinie tendresse. Il n'aimait pas lui faire mal et paradoxalement, lui faire l'amour était vraiment agréable. Un moment d'union que rien ne remplaçait.

-Luke, je t'aime  
-Je t'aime aussi Arwin, bien que nous deux ce n'était pas vraiment l'évidence.  
-Tu as dû accepter que tu aimais un homme... Moi, j'ai toujours préféré les mâles.  
-Je ne regrette pas d'être passé de ce côté de la barrière, j'ai hâte que tu reprenne le dessus dans un autre endroit que celui-ci.  
-Tu peux bouger.  
-Sûr ?  
-Vas-y je te dis.

Luke se mit à bouger en lui doucement pour éviter de lui faire mal, il savait que la douceur ferrait place à la brutalité, Arwin avait un petit coté masochiste qu'il montrait que lorsqu'ils s'unissaient. Et à ce moment-là uniquement. Le facteur se mit percuter avec insistance cette tache qui faisait gémir de plaisir son homme. Il vint dans un cri se déversant entre leurs deux corps. Le livreur se retira et s'allongea à côté de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux, bien que la table n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable pour faire des câlins.

-J'espère que tu es heureux, ma table est à laver.  
-Cela t'a plu autant que moi, je te signale.  
-Ouais, je vais faire une petite sieste... Je suis crevé.  
-Je vais dormir avec toi.

Le boulanger se leva avec une légère douleur au creux des reins comme les autres fois, Luke n'y avait été de main morte. Le postier vient derrière lui et le souleva en douceur pour le conduire dans leur chambre. Sa tête posée sur les coussins, Arwin s'endormit directement. Son partenaire caressa ses cheveux et le mit sous les couvertures avant de s'y mettre lui aussi. La journée les avait épuisés tous les deux.

-Notre première fois dans ta cuisine et pas la dernière, mon pain au chocolat…

Il laissa le sommeil reprendre ses droits et serra le corps de son homme comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il aimait de tout son cœur. Ils allaient se marier bientôt...


	3. Chaleur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Auteur/Dessinateur  
> Thème: Feu de joie

Antoine prit par la main Guillaume et l'entraîna près de ce feu qui dansait doucement dans la pénombre du soir. Il sourit doucement en voyant celui de l'autre. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il sentait son cœur près d'exploser, rien qu'en tenant sa main. Il était si proche de lui, il sentait le feu réchauffer le cœur de glace de l'auteur. Il serra sa main, il voulait tellement qu'ils soit dans un lit ensemble non à danser autour de ce feu, il devait se montrer moins insistant pour que l'homme aux cheveux bruns soit à lui. C'était un jeu de patience. Il gagnerait au final, il savait qu'il ne résisterait plus très longtemps. Il sourit dansant avec lui près de ce feu. Il était si heureux, il le tenait, il sentait sa chaleur, la douceur de sa peau, le blondinet était en phase avec la lune montante et le feu dansant. Il rit et dansa avec l'homme de sa vie future, il le draguait en ayant conscience que le travail serrait dur pour la suite. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de la retirer et continuer sa danse en pensant un peu à la suite de cette relation. Bientôt, ils feront l'amour, il se le jurait.


	4. Camp Militaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo: Noël en Afghanistan  
> Pairing : Militaire x militaire  
> Note : Drabble réalisé lors d'une soirée sur la ficothèque ardente

Eric regardait le ciel sans nuages, ce n'était pas cette année qu'il pourrait fêter Noël en famille et manger la dinde farcie de sa grand-mère dont il raffolait tant. Tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui, c'était des installations militaires, des hommes et du sable, celui du désert aride de l'Afghanistan. Il lâchait un soupir avant de sentir une main se poser sur ses épaules, il se tournait vivement, pointant son arme contre un de ses camarades. Il riait bêtement.

-Hey, Mac Davis, il y a le père Noël qui vient nous rendre visite, bouge tes fesses et va le saluer, il apporte des nouvelles du pays.

Le militaire sauta sur ses pieds souriant à son ami, il lui embrassait la joue avant de filer. Il n'était pas facile pour un homme en pleine possession de ses capacités physiques et de ses envies libidineuse d'ignorer le plaisir qu'il pourrait prendre avec cet homme. Un sourire vint se peindre sur le visage du soldat. Il lisait la lettre de sa famille, il lui manquait terriblement. Il essuyait ses yeux avant de faire des avances au type de tout à l'heure, tous deux en manque de sexe, ils s'unirent sans penser au lendemain, un jour de plus dans ce désert trop chaud.


End file.
